FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for metallizing monolithic microwave ceramic filters having a ceramic body with resonator bores, coupling voids between the resonator bores, and a metallizing over at least a portion of an outer surface of the ceramic body and inner surfaces of the resonator bores.
However, in such metallization, the inner surfaces of the coupling voids must remain free of metallizing. Therefore galvanic metallizing is either not considered as an option, or if the metallizing is carried out galvanically, additional manufacturing expense is involved, because the metallizing is removed again in the coupling voids, for instance by drilling.
For the above reasons, the applicant, like others, has thus far entirely avoided galvanic metallizing and instead has performed the metallizing by using thick-film pastes. Aside from the greater effort and expense metallizing entails, such a provision is disadvantageous with a view toward structuring by screenprinting, because that involves another major expenditure, and positioning of the filter in the metallizing becomes difficult.